The Orange Blossom
by yuthika vemosa
Summary: See how an orange blossom can make your summer vaction worthwhile...


The Orange Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice…

" _I'll never forget that day…the day when I met him…and the day when he changed my perspectives and ideas in life… "_

" Chrysocolla? "

I looked and saw daddy's blue green eyes looking at me in amusement

" What do you think? " He asked as he swooped my little body on his arms and kissed my long auburn hair

I looked at him with my bright red eyes, he was pertaining to the summer house that we just purchased " I think…it's beautiful….. " I said shyly

Daddy laughed as he put them down… " Thank you sweetheart…. I thought you won't like it… "

I smiled back at him, and then, suddenly, I widened my eyes

" What's wrong? " He asked

" Umm…daddy…can I take a walk? " I requested " I just saw an open glade of Orange blossom trees and I wanted to see them…. " I remember seeing Orange trees on our way here…

He seemed to think about it…

" Please! " I pleaded " Please! Please! Please! With sugar and cherry on top! "

After a minute, he smiled

" Alright, just promise me that you'll be back before dinner, okay? " He commanded as he fished out my strawberry pink straw hat and put it on my head " And call us if ever you need help… " He added

" Thank you, daddy! " I replied as I hugged and kissed him on the cheek, then skipped towards the flat road

I've always been fascinated with Orange Blossoms, I know they have those in North America, but I can't help but to be thrilled everytime I see one…

* * *

><p>I was walking towards the glade of cherry trees when I saw a bottle of strawberry jam rolling towards me…<p>

I crouched then opened my little palms to catch it, luckily, I caught it….

I stood up and lifted it, it was a bit heavy, but I can carry it…

I looked up and saw an old man who was going to my direction

" He must be the owner…. " I thought as I walked towards him

" Excuse me… " I said as I tugged on his pants " Are you looking for this one? " I asked as I showed him the bottle of jam

" Oh, thank goodness! " The old man exclaimed, obviously pleased " I thought I'm going to buy another one of these since I can't run fast… " He replied as he laughed and looked at me " Well, thank you, little lady… "

My hat was concealing my face and I can't see him much, so I lifted my face to see him….

For some reason, I saw his eyes widen for a second, then it went back to normal…

I looked at him, I think he was 80 years old, has gray hair, and pale wrinkled skin, he was tall and upright, and he looked strong for his age….

But the thing that I noticed the most is his eyes…it was strong…it was confident…yet lonely at the same time….

And we have the same crimson eyes, his is a little darker though…and a bit predatory…

He kneeled and smiled at me " What's your name, little girl? " He asked in a gentle voice

" Chrysocolla Stephens….. " I replied " 5 years old…. " I added shyly

" I see…but I haven't seen you somewhere around here…and you don't look like a Japanese… " He replied as he took the jam on my hands and put it on his bag

" We're here for a vacation… " I answered " And I'm a Canadian… "

" Well…that explains it…say…where are you going? " He asked

My eyes sparkled " I wanted to go to see the Orange blossom trees! "

" Oh, you mean the Mikan tree? "

" Yes! I just saw an open glade of Orange blossom trees awhile ago…and I've always wanted to see and get a closer look… " I admitted sheepishly

He smirked as he stood up " Well, then come on…I'll take you there… it's my garden afterall… "

" You own it, Mister? " I asked, surprised

He chuckled " Yes...and since you gave back my jam…I'll let you have a look on it… "

" Thank you! " I squeaked happily as I took is large wrinkled hand and walked

" By the way, what's your name, Mister? " I asked again

" It's Natsume….Natsume Hyuuga… "

* * *

><p>" Wow…. " I said in awe as I watched the Orange blossom trees " They're so beautiful…. "<p>

" They're even more beautiful at night… " He said as he put the tray of tea and biscuits down the table which was placed under one of the trees " Would you like some milk tea? "

" Please! " I replied excitedly as I bounced my way to the table and sat on the chairs

He poured me a cup of milk tea and then sat at the chair across to me

" You have an amazing beautiful garden, Grandpa Natsume! " I exclaimed as I kept looking around the white flowered filled trees that kept on swaying in the breeze

He smiled " Well…I love these trees….so I decided to plant some on my garden… "

" That's nice! Your family must have appreciated a garden like this! " I replied as I munched on a cookie

For some reason, his eyes suddenly became sad

" I-is there something wrong? " I asked worriedly

He halfsmiled as he ruffled my hair " No…I'm fine…it's just that…I don't have a family…sweetheart… "

" I see… " I muttered, I wanted to ask why, but I feel like if I do that, I'm going to go overboard and invade his private life

Feeling sorry for him, an idea swam on my brain

" If that's the case, then I'll be your granddaughter! " I exclaimed, coming up with a brilliant idea

He blinked for a while, then he snickered

I pouted as I read his expression " I'm not joking! I wanted to be your granddaughter while I stay here! " I said in determination

" And why is that? "

" Because you look so lonely… " I blurted honestly

A slow smile suddenly appeared on his lips…

" I just hope you won't be too annoying and screechy… " He teased

I huffed " Why does everyone loved to tease me? Daddy teases me, my brother teases me, and my partner teases me! "

" You have a partner? "

" Uh huh, and he's the most annoying boy in my class! He was always so mean and loves to make fun of me! " I said in anger

This seemed to amuse him more

" And what does he call you? "

I blushed at that….well…it's too embarrassing

" Well…he….he calls me….by…. " I blushed even more

" By ? "

" By my underwear of the day! " I screamed " He always trips me or flips my skirt just to see my panties! "

He let out a very loud laugh, he even clutched his stomach because he can't contain the laughter that he's releasing

" That's not funny Grandpa Natsume! " I protested

After awhile, he stopped laughing and faced me with pure amusement in his eyes " I'm sorry…I just can't…ahahaha! " He laughed again

I fumed, all of them have the same reaction when I tell them about my evil perverted partner

He coughed once, then took his teacup and drank his tea " Chrysocolla, boys tease girls to have their attention…"

" And why is that? "

" Because he likes you… "

I blushed at that " Don't joke around, Grandpa Natsume….it's not nice to play with a girl's feeling…. "

He smiled gently at me seeing my furious expression

" Anyway, do you want to see more Orange blossom trees? I can tour you around… " He offered

I smiled as I hoped out of the chair and followed him

* * *

><p>Eversince that day, I've been hanging around grandpa Natsume's place, he will always prepare a cup of tea and a basket of freshly made biscuits and wait for me under our favourite Orange blossom tree, we always sit at the table while he waits for me to tell him about my life for the day….he usually just listens and laughs at me…..<p>

I really wanted to know something about him, but everytime I tried to, his eyes show it's intense sadness again, like one time when I asked him why he loved Orange blossoms…he just let out a sad smile and replied " _She_…loves those trees…." Was his short answer….since I hated to see him sad, I never bothered asking him again about his life…

For the whole week, we just sat under that Orange blossom tree and let me broadcast my everyday activities to him….

" And you know what? My brother said…. " I narrated as I lowered my voice to mimic my brother's " He said it aloud, in front of the audience, I LOVE YOU to the girl he likes while standing in the rain! He's such an idiot! Getting jealous for nothing and confessing to her out of the blue! " I giggled

Grandpa Natsume chuckled at this " Well…he is in love…and love will make you do idiotic things… "

CLLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

I widened my eyes as I covered my ears with the sound of the thunder

I looked up and saw that the clouds are gray…..

I helped grandpa Natsume as he suddenly stood up and kept the tea cups in the basket and we hurried off…carrying me in his arms towards his mansion

But it's too late…by the time we got inside, we're already soaked

He put me on one of the Victorian couch and put a towel on my shoulders

" Dry yourself off while I look for some clothes that you can change into…. " He commanded as he strode off upstairs

I looked around, well, I have to say, grandpa Natsume has a great taste, his place is calm and relaxed, and the colours of the wall are soothing to the eyes….

I also noticed stacks of albums placed in one elegantly designed cabinet….and I noticed one of them is a bit open…hmmm…maybe he was looking at them once in a while…

I was about to stand up and take one when my eyes halted on the center of the living room

It was a painting of a very beautiful woman…she has long wavy auburn hair that ended in elegant curls…the same as mine….and she has a pair of mesmerizing hazel orbs, a cute nose and a very angelic smile in her rosy lips….

She was wearing an off shoulder pristine white dress which added more to her angelic aura….while pearls adorned her beautiful hair

She was seating in the meadows…her hair painted in a way that it sways with the gentle breeze….

She looked so….mesmerizing…the kind of woman that you'll never get tired of looking at

" Mesmerizing , isn't she? "

I looked back, surprised to see Grandpa Natsume

I nodded in daze…she seemed to put me in a spell

" Come on… " I felt his hand tug mine " You better change, or you'll get a cold… " He reminded me

" Oh! " This seemed to snap me out of my reverie " Okay! " I said

I followed him upstairs, then he led me to a room and opened it

" Your dress is on the chair… " He said as he closed the door

I looked around, the room was pink…but it's not a little girl's room….the room seemed to fit that of a young woman….

The room had a four poster bed, designed with pink flowing chiffon mattress …the pillows are designed with every shade of pink as well as the bed sheet and blanket…

I also noticed an elegantly designed dresser…and a life size mirror at the edge of the room…. And a lot of stuffed animals placed neatly adjacent to the bed

" Hmm…." I said as I walked around, when I spotted a chair, I widened my eyes…

It was an ivory dress…with sequence at the hem and a cuffed sleeve, with a pearl sequence hairband and doll shoes adorned with glass beads…

I blushed when I saw a polkadotted panty placed underneath…well, he has a point…my panties are wet….

I dried up, then put my clothes on, I wrapped my wet ones on the towel and took it in my arms….

I also wiped the wet footprints that I left, dad trained me and was very strict when it comes to mess…

I jumped and twisted the knob, then went out, making sure that the room is clean before I close it….

I went down the stairs and I saw him preparing mugs of hot cocoa….

He stopped pouring the liquid as he raised his head and looked at me

He smiled in satisfaction as he saw me glide down the stairs " I'm glad it fitted perfectly… "

" Ummm…. Thank you…. " I said shyly, I don't want to mention the underwear though, it'll be too embarrassing

" You're welcome… " He said as he sat up " Just stay here until the rain stops…then I'll take you home… "

" No it's okay… I can go by myself… " I replied as I took the cocoa filled mug and drank it slowly

For some reason, my eyes darted on the woman's painting again, and a raging curiosity went out from my mouth

" Ummm…Grandpa Natsume…is she….is she…your wife? " I asked boldly

Grandpa Natsume stopped drinking his mug and sighed

" No…. " He replied

" Oh… " I said, maybe she's his sister…but…it can't be…this woman is more of an open person, summer and springs and butterflies….while Grandpa Natsume is more of a reserved and a darker nature…like winter and autumn…

" She's…the one I love the most… " He answered to my surprise

I looked at him as he smiled sadly " And it's my fault why she's not here….right now… "

* * *

><p>" What's the matter? " I heard dad asking me while having breakfast " You've been deep in thought ever since you came home from your grandpa's house, by the way, did you thank him for your dress? " He interrogated<p>

I looked at him in daze

" What's wrong? " He asked

" Umm…daddy, can I ask you a question? "

" Sure….honey… go ahead… "

I narrated him what happened with Grandpa Natsume yesterday and then, he halfsmiled at me…

" His lover is dead…Chrysocolla, that's what he meant… " Dad replied to me as he ruffled my hair

" So he still loves her even if she died already? " I asked

Dad nodded

" But I don't understand…. " I replied " He can get another lover if he wants too… I saw Hollywood actors replacing each other like their changing dresses…"

" Well, sweetheart…maybe he's deeply in love with her…. "

" Deeply? "

" Yes…Like daddy…daddy fell deeply in love with mommy…so much that she cannot be replaced by any woman... "

" You mean she's irreplaceable? "

Daddy hugged me tight " Yes….maybe that's what she is to him… "

* * *

><p>" Here! " I exclaimed as I gave Grandpa Natsume a nicely wrapped present " Daddy wanted me to thank you for everything and for the dress… he said he owes you a lot… " I replied as I sat on my favourite couch….<p>

" And we made it together! Daddy said that if you poured all your love into your cooking, the person who will eat it will feel your love! " I replied cheerfully " So I hope you'll like the cake, Grandpa! " I squealed in delight

He appeared delighted as he accepted the gift " That's very nice of you, I would like to meet your family someday… " He responded as he put his present on the table

" Umm…I don't mean to pry, but I asked daddy what you meant yesterday… " I said nervously

He looked at me

" The woman in the painting…is she…is she irreplaceable to you? " I asked as I fiddled with my fingers " It's okay if you don't want to answer…I just…I just wanted to know something about you, Grandpa Natsume…at least just a little… "

Silence filled the atmosphere after that…I know I shouldn't be asking but I wanted to know something about him…

After awhile, I raised my head and I looked at him…

To my surprise, his eyes are very gentle….

" I'm sorry… " He apologized " I've been very unfair to you, you've been telling me your life and I haven't told you anything about mine… "

" It's okay…. " I replied

" Come here….I'll tell you my story okay? " He proposed

My eyes sparkled at this " Really? "

" Yes…. "

" Yipee! " I said excitedly as I hopped down on my chair and skipped towards him

He took me in his arms and went to the center of his garden….there lies the biggest and most beautiful Orange blossom tree that I've ever seen…

He sat down carefully on the ground while he cradled me on his lap

He raised his index finger and smiled at me

" This happened 63 years ago…. " He started as I listened to him

" I was a very bad and cold person back then…I never cared about anyone as long as my wants and needs are fulfilled….I was a bastard…. that is…until I met her… "

" The woman in the portrait? "

He nodded " Yes…and her name is Mikan…. "

" That means orange in Japanese right? " I asked

" You're a smart girl…. " He observed as he ruffled my hair " Well, let's continue shall we? "

" Of course….sorry… "

_Flashback: _

" _Why the hell are you betrothing her to me! " An furious voice asked as he glared at the subject of his anger_

" _Natsume, that's not the right way to greet your fiancé… " Kaoru scolded his son_

" _And why not! Just look at her! " Natsume spat in disgust as he looked at the short haired auburn girl who was wearing baggy clothes with a sunny smile on her face….it seemed that she didn't hear any word that he just said to her_

" _She's a decent young lady, Natsume! " Kaoru reasoned " She's different from the other woman that you've been with… "_

" _Yeah, she look like garbage…. " He said to Kaoru's surprise " Gosh mom, since when did you started to get blind? " He spat emotionlessly_

_Kaoru gritted her teeth in anger as she glared daggers at her son " Natsume! "_

_But he just rolled his eyes " I'm going to the club and fuck women who is a lot more hotter than her… " He said coldly as he turned his back on he, not caring of the tears that started to form on the girl's eyes…._

* * *

><p>" <em>Natsume kun! " A singsong voice called<em>

_He groaned as he heard his fiancé's voice calling him, seriously, why is this girl so persistent? No matter how many cruel insults he gave her, she just wouldn't leave him alone…_

_Stupid Mikan Yukihara….yeah…that's her name…._

_He looked at her with bored eyes " What? " He said irritably_

" _Umm…I bought you some lunch… " She said shyly as she handed him a packed lunch_

_He narrowed his eyes at her, didn't she know that he's just throwing her homemade lunches in the garbage can?_

_He snatched the packaged lunch from her hands, opened it hastily, then threw the food on her…_

_Mikan looked at him in shock, while the people around them looked at the brunette in pity_

" _Now you know what I do to the lunches that you gave me… " He snarled as he dropped the box on the ground "Stop giving me those, you're wasting my happy seconds just trashing your poisoned food! Now scram! I have a date! " He commanded as he turned his back on her and left…._

* * *

><p><em>She stopped giving him lunches after that…but she nev<em>_er__ stopped greeting him everyday much to his annoyance…_

" _Hey, Mikan chan! " Natsume heard while making out with a green haired permed girl_

_He looked up to see who caught the brunette's attention….as he roamed his eyes, he saw her seating with the famous blackmailing queen and her blonde boyfriend Ruka Nogi, together with her are the twins Anna and Nonoko, Kitsuneme Yono was there as well too…and the one who called her is the famous joker, Kokoro Yome…_

_He saw her smile at him, for some reason, he felt warm as he saw her rosy lips twitch gently…_

_But he shook his thoughts…why will he fall in love with that stupid idiot? There's no way in hell that he would…maybe it's just too warm today…._

_It never stopped there…day after day, he started to think more of his fiancé….for some reason, though all his thoughts about her are negative, mostly about her stupidity and idiocy, but he can't deny that she was always invading his mind…._

_And everyday he sees her warm and angelic smile, he will always feel his heart pound….as if it would jump right off his chest…._

_There are even some days that he would unconsciously found himself looking at her for no reason…._

_But being the prideful and stubborn person that he is, he refused to admit that it's love…no, there is no way hell that he will fall in love with that garbage! _

_Trying to prove his point, he started to date girl after girl, spending more nights in the club, and fucking whores to the point of exertion…._

_He started being more and more of a bastard as well, kissing every woman who came in his way, not minding if they have boyfriends…. _

_But it's still no use….she still invades his mind…his negative thoughts about her started to become positive, he started to think about her smile….about her innocence, her kindness... her honesty…._

_And the list goes on…._

* * *

><p><em>He didn't notice it though…but as the time passes….his Mikan started to become more and more beautiful, despite her baggy outfits…and her hair started to grow…which made her more feminine and attracted more and more males as she bloomed into a lovely flower….<em>

_He tried to ignore her transformation, forcing his mind that she's still a garbage in his eyes…_

_One day, while listening to his toy of the day, he caught his fiancé walking alongside with Yoichi Hijiri, one of the school's most popular guys…._

_His eyes narrowed when the brunette let out a dazzling smile while looking at him, her eyes are sparkling too and it was obvious that she's having a good time…_

_His nostrils flared when Yoichi started to kiss her on the cheek…he didn't like it…._

_When she handed him a packed lunch, his temper exploded_

_Growling, he marched angrily towards them and took Yoichi's shoulder in a tight grip, he spun him to face him, then punched his cheek and watch him fell on the floor_

_Mikan looked at him in shock while Yoichi glared at him_

" _What the fuck is your problem, Hyuuga! " Yoichi snarled as he stood up _

" _Who the hell told you to accept lunches from her! " He growled _

" _So, what does it matter to you anyway? You always throw her home made lunches…let alone eat it… " Yoichi replied coldly " At least, for me, I eat it, unlike you who don't even appreciate other people's efforts… "_

_He felt slapped after that, reasoning why the hell did I do that….he's right, why does he care if she gave lunches to other man?_

_But seeing it makes his blood boil…_

_And he will never admit that…._

" _I'm just curious… " He replied cockily, ignoring the pain that he will inflict at her " I was wondering what the hell did you see in this ugly, idiotic fiancée of mine who is nothing more than a scrap of trash… " He insulted_

_From his peripheral vision, he saw Mikan bit her lip, and an unknown surge of pain filled his heart_

" _She's fun to hang out with… " Yoichi defended seeing Mikan's expression " She's sweet, kind, innocent, understanding, patient, decent and definitely not a bitch…she's what every man could ask for, I can see how unfortunate she was to be betrothed to someone like you…. I was thinking though, to just talk to her parents and let me be her fiancé instead of a bastard like you… " He replied slapping the words to his face_

" _Why you….! "_

" _Let's go, Mikan… " Yoichi said as he took her arm gently and led her away_

_Natsume clenched his fist " That moron…. " He said as he walked away with a furious expression on his face, as he walked back to his seat, he saw his girlfriend looking at him with a worried face_

" _Natsume kun? Why did you strode off like that? I was- "_

" _Shut the hell up! " He screamed at her which caused the poor girl to cry and ran away_

_He then took the table in his hands, lifted it, and slammed it on the floor which caused it to break into pieces_

" _Shit! " He cursed loudly which caused the other students to ran for their lives_

_He didn't like this feeling….he didn't like it at all…_

_Fighting his last urge to surrender to his feelings, a brilliant plan was formed in his mind_

" _This will work… " He said as he smirked evilly_

* * *

><p>" <em>Hey… " <em>

_Mikan looked at him_

" _What the fuck are you doing in our table, Hyuuga? " Hotaru cursed_

_He glared at her, and she did the same_

" _Go to my house at night… " He commanded coldly_

" _O- "_

" _And why will she do that? " Yoichi snarled at him_

" _That's none of your business, ugly… " Natsume snarled back as he strode off _

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

" _Natsume kun? " Mikan asked as she went inside_

" _Good you came… "_

_Mikan looked and her eyes widened, Natsume was naked and beside him is a naked strawberry blonde girl who was kissing him_

" _Take that videocam and shoot us while having sex… " He commanded, ignoring his screaming feelings_

" _Who is this, Natsume kun? " The slut asked as she licked his cheek_

" _She's my new maid, Luna… " he replied as he started to kiss her back_

_Mikan just stood in front of them in shock_

" _Oi, why are you still standing there, hurry up and shoot our scene! " He commanded_

" _H-hai… " Mikan said as she took the videocam and started to shoot them_

_After half an hour….he suddenly heard the videocam being dropped on the floor_

_Natsume stopped and looked only to see Mikan's very hurt face and with tears that kept flowing on her cheeks_

" _I'm sorry… " She hiccupped " I can't do this anymore…" She said as she looked at him in the eye " I'm going to break our engagement, I can't act like a fool anymore, Natsume! I'm tired of the way your treating me, Natsume! If you don't like me, then let's just break this farce and forget about each other! " She screamed hysterically " I'm such an idiot for falling in love with a guy like you and I'm so stupid to hope that I can change you! "_

_He watched in shock as she fled outside, not minding the harsh rain…_

" _Natsume kun… Let's continue…. " Luna purred as she caressed his chest…_

_But he wasn't listening at her….as he continued to look at the path where she'd gone too…._

_And she will never come back to him…ever…_

" _No! " He screamed as he threw Luna put of the way, put on some clothes and dashed after her_

_With his good reflexes, he was able to catch up with her_

" _Mikan! " He screamed as he ran after her_

_She must've heard him, so she doubled her face_

" _Mikan! " He screamed again_

_They were caught up in each other that they didn't notice a car passing by…._

" _Mi- ! " He stopped as he looked at the incoming car_

_Screech!_

_He looked in shock as he saw her fragile body being hit harshly, tossing it upwards and landing on the ground with an earsplitting crash_

_He stared blankly as her blood started to pool on the road_

_His fiancé….his Mikan….his little tangerine…_

_She's dead…._

_And will never be back in his arms again…..._

* * *

><p>" <em>Look at what you did to my daughter! " Izumi screamed madly as he punched Natsume on the face<em>

_But he didn't say anything in return, he just kept looking blankly at him_

" _You stupid idiot! All she wanted was for you to love her back! Is that too hard to give, huh!" He said again as he punched his face again_

_He was about to punch him again when Kaoru intervened _

" _I'm very sorry… " Kaoru said as she bowed again in front of the Yukihara family_

_Yuka, Mikan's mother, just burst into tears again_

" _I'm very sorry…. " Kaoru said apologized again_

" _What's the use of you apologizing if my daughter is dead! " Izumi, Mikan's father snapped in anger " If not for that son of yours, she will still be alive! What did you taught to him, Kaoru! " He glared at her_

" _I'm sor- "_

" _Enough! Just go please… " Izumi commanded as he pointed his index finger towards the door " I'd appreciate it if you'll just go peacefully, and take that demonic son of yours, just seeing him makes me want to kill him myself…. "_

_Kaoru stood up and bowed again " I'm very sorry, I'll apologize again tomorrow… " She said as she stood up and walked away…_

_He ignored all the deadly stares that he receive from the others at the hospital….everyone is glaring daggers at him…._

_They hated him… _

_And all because of his stupid pride and stubbornness…._

* * *

><p><em>That night, he looked out….after her death….he seemed to be….<em>

_Empty…._

_There's no life in him, even he could see that…his eyes are as blank and he was looking at nothing…._

_He looked around until his eyes drifted on a pile of big handkerchiefs…._

_It was designed with Orange blossoms…in black background…._

_For some reason, her voice started to resonate in his mind_

_He was walking to meet his new toy when he accidentally saw her looking at the Orange blossom trees _

" _Oh my…. " Mikan screamed as she looked at the Orange blossoms blooming in the school garden_

_She let out a smile as she reached one white flower, plucked it gently and held it in her hand…._

" _I'll always love this flower… " She said to no one " It's pure and innocent…..and according to ancient legends it values high respect and chastity …. " She said again " I wish….well….I hope….that this will be the flower in my wedding… " She said laughing silently " If that happens… " She added sadly as she closed her eyes and inhaled the flower " And it smells good too… " She said as she opened her eyes and skipped away happily_

" _And it suited you… " Natsume replied silently as a tear started to be released from the corner of his eyes…_

_He can't take it anymore…._

_Clenching his fist, he started to lower his head until it reached his knees and cried…._

" _I'm sorry….I'm sorry… " He apologized over an over again….._

" _I'm sorry… my sweet Mikan… "_

* * *

><p><em>After a week of crying and feeling empty…he decided to go to school<em>

_He was about to enter when he saw the great Hotaru Imai…._

" _You've got the nerve to show your face after Mikan's death…. " She insulted as she glared at him _

_He ignored her as he continued to enter inside _

_But she stopped him_

" _You're expelled already… "_

_He looked at her with widened eyes_

" _You heard me Hyuuga, you expelled… "_

" _But I didn't break any rules- "_

" _You're a murderer, and the school won't tolerate it if they have a murderer in school… " She spat in venom " This is a small price to pay for what you did to Mikan…. "_

_He glared at her " You blackmailed the higher ups, did you? "_

" _Yes…I want you to experience hell….Hyuuga…the same thing that you let Mikan experience when she's still alive… " She replied in a determined tone " So get out of here… " She commanded _

_Gritting his teeth, he turned his back and walked away_

" _Oh, don't forget, your family is already in bankruptcy now…afterall, my family and Mikan's are much more influential than yours….and right now, the investors in your company are already taking themselves out in your hands… "_

_He froze for a second….but continued to walk…_

_When he got home…he saw his mother sitting on the couch, looking at nothing_

" _Mom- "_

" _Natsume…why did you have to be so stubborn and prideful? What did Mikan do for you to be so cruel to her? She's the one for you, why did you have to be a bastard and not gave her a chance? " Kaoru said as she burst into tears " And now look at the price we paid… "_

_His legs started to shake and he suddenly kneeled on the ground…_

" _I'm sorry… " He muttered as he cried on the floor…_

_End of flashback…._

" After that, we decided to move away…it's a good thing mom saved us some money…and it helped us to survive….but our life is not as luxurious as before…we have to struggle… "

" I worked 24 hours everyday, everyone hated me since their daughters have been my victims…it was hard…and I got stepped upon a lot of times… "

I bit my lip at his experience….

" One day, while I was walking home, I found a plant…and to my surprise, it was an Orange blossom plant, her favourite… "

" Then an idea suddenly popped out of my mind… "

I looked at him

" Using my hard earned money, I decide to buy some organic fertilizers, and breed the Orange blossom that I found…and it was a big success….the Orange blossoms had became a big hit in weddings….and they started to order lots of them from me…. "

He sighed as he looked up the sky and smiled

" And it seems….I owe her again once more….this time…my fortune and my survival… " He finished

I gulped after he relayed his story to me

I looked and saw that his eyes are glassy, obviously trying to hold his tears

I sighed as I looked away….I really wanted to comfort him…he had grown close to me and he had been nothing but nice…

" You know….my daddy told me once…. " I started

I hope this works…

" That mommy is always watching from above, guiding us so nothing bad will happen… "

He looked at me

" Since….Ms. Mikan is a kind person…I think she's in heaven too…watching you right know…as you regretted all the things that you did… "

" Grandpa Natsume….you suffered a lot…after her death…your school expelled you and you went into bankruptcy, you probably have no idea what to do! But you managed to live! And surpass all of it….and even after all those experiences, you still think of her! Just look at the orange blossoms that you planted exclusively for her! God knows how hard you worked just for that…" I explained " You said that you breeded Orange blossoms just for your survival, but I don't think so! Deep down, you planted it just for her! And if I am her, I will cry in joy since you made all those things for me! " I cried as I hugged him

I felt him hug me in return….

As we both cried under that Orange blossom tree….

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks have passed since I heard Grandpa Natsume's tragic love story….<p>

We still do the same thing, he prepares some food and drinks for the both of us…then we will go and take a walk in his Orange blossom garden…

I don't know if it's my imagination, but as the days pass, he started to get tired easily….that even cleaning the simple clutter on the floor or watering his orange blossom trees seemed to be of heavy chore for him, so I volunteered to water his garden and clean his mansion instead…

His eyesight also started to deteriorate, he seemed to be seeing doubles most of the time, so I told him that we will gladly cook for him instead since I feared that he might cut himself….

Third week came and I skipped happily inside, to my surprise, he's not there…

Alarmed, I went inside the mansion, only to find him sprawled on the floor with tablets scattered beside him

" Oh no! Grandpa Natsume! " I screamed as I shook him awake…but he didn't budge…

I looked around, and my eyes widened as I saw his one hand filled with blood

Looking at him, I saw a string of blood flowing on the side of his lips…

Seeing this, I immediately ran towards the phone and called the ambulance

* * *

><p>I was waiting outside when daddy went out of Grandpa Natsume's room<p>

" How is he? " I asked worriedly

Daddy took me in his arms and sighed " Well… "

" Daddy…no sugar coating…I can handle things… " I warned him

" Well…the doctor said that he had a kidney disease… "

" Kidney disease? "

" Yes…and it seems like he's ignoring it…he refused any treatment that the doctor suggested…. And now…"

" Does that mean….he….he's going to die? " I asked

Daddy lowered his lashes and whispered " Yes….and he only had 2 weeks to live… "

I started to cry at this….and daddy just hugged me tight in return….

My Grandpa Natsume….

He's going to leave and go to heaven as well….

Just like mommy…...

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to his mansion, I know he wouldn't be there, but I just wanted to look at the Orange blossoms….<p>

I went under our favourite tree and sat there…..

Sigh…I will really miss him….

For the rest of the week, me and daddy just visited Grandpa Natsume in the hospital, despite his superficial strength and confident nature…it's apparent that his disease is taking it's toll on him…he was getting thinner…and his eyes started to develop those hideous eyebags…

Fourth week came….as I was about to enter, I heard him pleading to the doctor…

" Please…just let me spend my time in my home…I wanted to die in there… " I heard him plead in his voice

" But Mr. Hyuuga…you don't have anyone to take care of you in there! You might die-"

Hearing this, I became furious and went inside without knocking

" I'll take care him! " I yelled at him " Grandpa Natsume is a strong man, he wanted to rest in his home why don't you give him that right? " I growled

" Listen here, Missy - "

" Don't call me Missy! I maybe five years old but I know what I'm doing! " I yelled as I went towards my Grandpa and held his thin brittle arm " I'll just call you if we needed you! " I replied haughtily

The doctor sighed and went out of the door…

After that day, Grandpa Natsume was discharged from the hospital…but just to make sure, the hospital persuaded him to let have a caretaker for him, I think his name is Hayate Matsudaira…and as I assessed him, I think he's a pretty decent guy…

When I went there the next morning, I saw him sitting under our favourite Orange blossom tree

" Hi Grandpa Natsume! " I greeted as I kissed his cheek and sat on my couch

As I roamed my eyes, I saw that the tea and biscuits are prepared already

" Hello, Chrysocolla… " He greeted in an almost lifeless voice, I think it's hard for him to talk right now…

" It's okay….Grandpa…I understand… " I replied " I'll just accompany you until the last week, I'll be here….don't worry… "

He smiled as he handed his hand to me…

I took it and I leaned on his wheelchair as we both stared at the Orange blossoms….

It was like that through his last week, I visit him everyday and just be with him until dinner…. I never get tired of staying with him, fact is, I enjoy it secretly…

* * *

><p>Saturday came….and when I visited his mansion, I was surprised when I saw the ambulance on his doorstep<p>

Seeing this, I immediately ran towards his mansion and saw Hayate with a very glum face

" W-what happened to Grandpa Natsume? " I asked him

He didn't answer

I was about to banter him when I saw the paramedics going down the stairs

I ran towards them and tugged their pants

" What happened to my Grandpa Natsume? " I demanded

One of the doctors kneeled to reach me and smiled sadly " Well…he…just fell asleep- "

" Don't sugarcoat things for me! " I hissed which shocked them " Just tell me if he died or not… "

The doctor was about to reason out when I saw the other doctor…doctor Tonouchi Akira ( I saw his nameplate ) kneeled as well

" You're a tough cookie… " He said as he halfsmiled " Yes…sweetie…he's dead… " He told me honestly

I gulped as I heard this…

" Tono! " I heard the other doctor bark

" What? She's asking for the truth! " Doctor Tono defended

I tried my best not to crumble….daddy said I'm a big girl…I can handle myself….I can't let them see me crying or else they won't allow me to see him….

" C-can I see him? " I asked

Doctor Tono nodded as he took me in his arms and went upstairs…

He opened the door and put me down…

There….I saw him….he looked so peaceful…like he was just sleeping…..

I know it's no use waking him up…because he won't wake up again….

Just like mommy when I tried to shake her….

I went beside him and held his hand

" I hope you'll see her in heaven…. Grandpa Natsume….. " I said as I put his hand on my forehead " And say hi to my mommy above okay? Tell her that we'll always love her…and you as well… " I croaked, trying to control my tears

I was about to cry when I saw the Orange blossoms outside…and they are blooming beautifully…spreading out it's branches as high as the skies…

Remembering that he loves Orange blossoms, I immediately released his hand and ran out of his room….

I decided to pick an Orange blossom for him, so I went to the garden….

As I was approaching our favourite tree…I saw an unexpected visitor…

It was the woman in the painting….she was wearing her exact outfit in the portrait…in her hands, she was holding a beautiful orange blossom while her auburn hair was swaying in the breeze…

The woman in his stories…

Mikan Yukihara….

I halted…how did she went down from heaven? I asked

She stopped twirling her flower, then she raised her head and smiled at me…

" Is he there? " She asked in a singsong voice

" You mean Grandpa Natsume? " I asked

" Yes… "

" Err…yes he's there….umm… " I said as I shook my head, this is no time to be enthralled with her, you have to ask her what you wanted….

" Ms. Mikan can I ask you a favour? " I requested shyly

" Go ahead… " She said as she walked near me

I bent my head " Can…can you forgive Grandpa Natsume? I know he'd been bad at you…but…after your death….you've been irreplaceable in his heart! " I halfshouted " And look, he planted orange blossoms just for you! I know it's not my business…but …please….can you forgive him? " I pleaded as I cried

" Shhh…. " I heard her shushed me and to my surprise, her face is already near mine

She smiled " I already forgave him, Chrysocolla….I wouldn't be here picking him up if I still hate him… " She replied

" Are you sure? " I hiccupped

She ruffled my hair " I'm sure…Oh! " I heard her utter as she raised her head and grinned " He's here! " She said as she stood up

Hearing Grandpa Natsume's name, I immediately whirled my head, wait, but isn't _he _supposed to be asleep and never to be awaken again?

My mouth flung open at what I saw, adjacent to me is a gorgeous raven haired man with tantalizing crimson orbs…he looked about 18 or 19…. And was wearing a white polo shirt, black pants and leather shoes…

" Natsume… " I heard Ms. Mikan say

" What? " I asked shocked " But Grandpa Naatsume is old! And he has wrinkled skin and gray hair! " I exclaimed

But they both ignored me as they stared at each other's eyes

" Mikan…will you…forgive me? " He apologized sincerely as he looked at her

Ms. Mikan let out a sunny smile " Do you really think I'll come here if I haven't forgiven you yet? "

" You forgave me no matter how bastard am I to you? "

She nodded

" No matter how cruel am I to you? "

She nodded again

" Even if I hurt you and played with your feelings- "

He stopped blabbering when she put a finger on his lips

" You are forgiven Natsume…afterall…I'm an idiot that hopelessly fell in love with you… " She said smiling " And up until now….you still owned my heart… "

Natsume eyes started to became glassy as he immediately hauled her in his arms and caressed her hair " I love you…. " He said sincerely as he kissed her hair and held her hand " I'll never let you go again…we'll be together no matter what… "

" We'll be together…now and for eternity….Natsume… " Mikan corrected as she raised her head and looked at him, then she neared her face to him

I gasped as they kissed each other on the lips….

I immediately turned around, I'm still a minor and I don't deserve to see such things….

"A-are you done? " I asked as I turned around only to find them smiling at me

" Thank you for everything, Chrysocolla… " I heard Natsume said as he smiled at me " Thanks for staying with me…I really mean it… "

" How did you know my name? Grandpa Natsume is the only one who knows it! " I stammered

He laughed " I am him…trust me… "

" Huh! " I asked as question marks started to pop on my head

He went near me and ruffled my hair " I really enjoyed being with you, to be honest, if I had a family…I'm sure my daughter will look like you… "

I tilted my head to the side

Ms. Mikan laughed beside him " Don't make her mixed up, Natsume, she's still young… " She said as she looked at me and smiled " I'll see you around…Chrysocolla… "

Natsume then kissed my forehead " I'll see you around….my granddaughter…and I'll say hi to your mom for you… " He added which shocked me

" How did you- "

He stood up and held Ms. Mikan's hand, then immediately embraced her " Let's go…._He's_ waiting… "

Ms. Mikan nodded and I saw a flash of golden light coming from above, like a rain of golden light dropped towards them….

" Bye! Bye! " I said as I ran towards them….

But as I reached the golden light, it disappeared….

As well as the lovers…

I roamed my eyes and I saw no sign of them…except…

The orange blossom that Ms. Mikan was holding before she met the revised Grandpa Natsume…

I took it and held it on my hands

" Have a safe trip…. " I whispered as I look above….

_Now I know, they are happy now….because they are together for eternity..._

* * *

><p>" Are you sure you're okay? " Daddy asked while driving….<p>

We went away after Grandpa Natsume's burial….there's not much people, there's only me, my daddy and my brother and the doctors and nurses who attended him…

I didn't say anything about my experience in the garden earlier, I know they won't believe me, so I just kept my mouth shut

" Yes….I'll be fine…don't worry daddy… " I said as I smiled and looked at the window

From the window….I can see the Orange blossom trees slowly fading away….

I smiled as I look back at the road

_" I'll be back…I swear ! "_ I vowed silently

* * *

><p>20 years later…..<p>

I was standing under my favourite Orange blossom tree when the salesclerk approached me

" Here, Mrs. Winters…. " A salesclerk said as he handed me a clipped board " Just sign this and this mansion will be yours… "

I nodded as I signed the papers

" Here… " I said as she handed him the papers

" Thank you…have a nice day… " The salesclerk replied as he walked away

" I wonder what possessed you to buy this mansion, Chrysocolla…. " A husky voice asked

I turned around, causing my long, wavy auburn hair to shift gracefully behind me

" I have a lot of memories here, Cameron…. " I replied as she went towards him and hugged his waist

Cameron looked at me quizzically

" I met a nice old man here… " I narrated " And within a month, I became a part of his life…he was so nice to me….and eversince I met him, my perspectives in life changed, he's the one who told me that if a guy teases you, he likes you… "

" So that's how you figured out that I like you… " He smirked

I smiled at him " Yes… " I replied as I kissed him and ruffled his raven hair

He kissed me back, then to my surprise, he took me in his arms and carried me inside the mansion

He put me down when we reached the living room

As I planted my feet on the floor, I looked at the portrait and suddenly widened my eyes

" What's wrong? " Cameron asked as he focused his green orbs at me

I shook my head " No, nothing at all… " I said as I silently smiled " By the way… " I said as I looked at him

" What? "

" Did you know that the old gentleman living here before was being fetched by the woman he loves the moment he died? " I informed

He rolled his eyes " Don't be silly… "

I laughed, seems, he, like the others will never believe me if I told him that I met Mikan and Natsume's soul under our favourite Orange blossom tree, yeah, after years of studying and growing up, I finally understood what happened 20 years ago…

I walked towards the portrait and left a withered Orange blossom, the same flower that I preserved for all these years….

Cameron raised his brow at me

I smiled at him in return as I took his hands

" Come on… I'll show you the rooms upstairs… " I said as we trudge our way upstairs

I don't know if he will be freaked out, but nevertheless, I'm not going to tell him….about what I saw…

Instead of Mikan being the only one in the portrait, it was the lovers… Mikan and Natsume, Natsume encaging Mikan in his arms kissing her hair tenderly while his other hand caressing the back of her head and his other hand intertwined with hers…while Mikan was leaning comfortably on his chest, eyes closed and feeling protected….

And they are under my favourite Orange blossom tree…

* * *

><p>Reviews please!<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
